neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamix (Form)
Dreamix is the first Fairy Form the Winx acquire in World of Winx. *'Previous Transformation:' None *'Next Transformation:' Onyrix Overview In Season 1, the Winx are initially seen investigating the mysterious of on the ground, but they soon acquire this form and use it to combat the evil of the Talent Thief more effectively on all terrain. Appearance The consists of a decorated with , , and several pieces of translucent tied onto it. The high are attached to the , like in Sirenix and Bloomix. The fairies also wear . The is untied and decorated with -like . The are large, , and iridescent. They have two . The inner layer has a design in the sub color of the wearer while the outer layer has a butterfly-like design with colors matching the jumpsuit. Requirements The of earning Dreamix is only vaguely at, as it seems as though the Winx earned Dreamix during Annabelle's performance, as they a vision of the transformation at the same time Annabelle's comes true (which never would have happened without their ). Immediately afterwards, the Winx are forced into their Dreamix forms when they are sucked into a portal leading to the World of Dreams. Magical Abilities The source of Dreamix power is dreams and . It grants the Winx the ability of sensing which talented person will be the next target of the Talent (referred to as "Dreamix Vision"), as well as their whereabouts. Since the Winx were forced into their Dreamix after being sucked into the portal leading to the World of Dreams, it is possible that Dreamix is necessary to enter this place. It allows the girls to search on land, midair, and briefly underwater. It even enhances some parts of their powers: *Bloom's is weakening an enemy. *Stella's specialty is making enemies turn against themselves. *Flora's specialty is immobilizing an enemy. *Musa's specialty is finding an enemy's weaknesses. *Tecna's specialty is creating protective shields. *Aisha's specialty is using spells. The book World of Winx - Sticker Adventure also contains the Winx's special Dreamix powers similar to the specialized Onyrix powers they use in Season 2. *Bloom: Fire Magic *Stella: Fairy *Flora: *Musa: *Tecna: *Aisha: of Water Known Dreamix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Dreamix.jpg|Bloom's Dreamix Stella Dreamix.jpg|Stella's Dreamix Flora Dreamix.png|Flora's Dreamix Musa Dreamix.jpg|Musa's Dreamix Tecna Dreamix.png|Tecna's Dreamix Aisha Dreamix Transformation 6.png|Aisha's Dreamix Dreamix group.png|Winx Dreamix Roxy dreamix by lunaarianagrande dch33nz-fullview.png|Roxy's Dreamix 03e91090e6486ff67384d9f19ccaa828.png|Daphne's Dreamix Wind and daphne's dreamix.jpg|Winx and Daphne's Dreamix 6d94414ed8a06ee74e57033999f2f95a.png|Icy's Dreamix 22e391347a8392ae5b84679bb6b2198b.png|Darcy's Dreamix Dbc44707b93e5b94d84bd9f604f59cbc.png|Stormy's Dreamix 5fc13bed37610d7bfd286ba7dd59ab91.png|Mirta's Dreamix 696ca46ccf9da6b74f8b46fe6f833fbc.png|Diaspro's Dreamix C526470b0c0d246a352d63878400762a.png|Dilara's Dreamix Trivia *The name "Dreamix" is derived from the word "dream." *Dreamix is the first transformation to be animated in style. **It is also the first transformation of the series, World of Winx. *This is the first transformation to be originally unnamed. It was referred to as the "special power" by Bloom until Stella gave it the name "Dreamix" in "Stylist Wanted." *Dreamix is the second transformation in which the girls wear in their lower . The first being Butterflix. *As of Season 1, all Dreamix spells are unnamed. **However, in the comics, Tecna has a named Dreamix spell which is called Energy Shield. ***This also makes Tecna the only known Dreamix fairy with a spell. *It is the first transformation in which none of the Winx have , , or as seen in previous transformations. *Similar to the first season of the Winx Club series, the Winx do not or "Magic Winx, Dreamix" before transforming, but it occurs spontaneously. *This is the first transformation in which the Winx do not have their respective colors throughout the transformation sequences. **It is also the first transformation where the Winx are already in their fairy when they transform. ***If the main series is taken into consideration, then it is the second one, with the first being Tynix and followed by Onyrix being the third. *Flora's necklace resembles her Tynix Bracelet. *In this form, Aisha relies solely on her water-based powers as opposed to recent seasons of Winx Club where she relied more heavily on her Morphix powers. *The sparkling ribbons and jewels on the Dreamix outfits resemble ones found on a dreamcatcher. *During their transformation sequences, the Winx do not fly without wings unlike any of their previous transformations. *The transformation sequence resembles the commercial for Careline Uncover Glow Perfume. *Bloom is the only known Dreamix fairy to have an pose in her transformation. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - World of Winx Dreamix Trasformation Category:World of Winx Category:Forms Category:Dreamix Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Winx Comics Category:Fairy Forms Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha